


Stuck With You - A Sasuke Uchiha x OC Erotica

by Aneth_Stripes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Injury, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shinobi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-02 21:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneth_Stripes/pseuds/Aneth_Stripes
Summary: The sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan Downfall wants nothing more than to grow stronger and gain more power to destroy the man who took everything from him.  With it being his only goal, he’s overlooked what would happen after; if there could be an after.When Orochimaru gives the Uchiha a suspicious opening to have more than a meaningless life of hatred, but Sasuke isn’t sure he’s ready for commitment…or the former prostitute that introduces the chance to him.~Ahem, this is absolute dark trash, but it is my trash. In terms of the non-con, like the tags say, the assault happened in the past, and any interactions with the main OC or anyone else will be consensual. The OC is my bby girl Jenny Peterson but, you know, fit for Naruto. I am a college student and I'm also in two clubs so I will try my hardest to update when I can.Hope you enjoy!~





	1. Remember Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yes, welcome to my personal shipping hell...I can already feel my sins crawling down my back- wait, this is the wrong fandom. Please don't mind a grammatical errors, I will eventually fix them. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and please be patient with me. <3

The Uchiha followed his "teacher" down a hall, stifling a yawn from yet another restless sleep. It must have been important to the bastard; why else would he have bothered to awaken the ninja? It'd been some time since he'd come down to Orochimaru's experimental rooms.

Not that he was enthusiastic about it; he tried to avoid these particular areas of the madman's hideouts whenever they shifted to a different safe house. Already he caught a whiff of death and despair before they closed in on one of his least favorite areas; the tube room.

It was kind of an amusing name, but every time he was to walk in one of the incubator rooms, he was almost disgusted by the experiments Orochimaru got lost in. 

This time was no different, already glancing at deformed bodies in the water incubators. Every single one of their faces, the ones that did have faces, were twisted in a frozen agony. Some looked almost dead. Their flesh was saggy and almost floating, and it reminded him of a humanistic ghost.

Sasuke turned his head away from this, looking up at the incubator the maniac had led him to. Surprisingly, this one was unharmed and looked normal. Had he not experimented on her yet?

Her eyes flung open before he could say anything. She wasn't dead, it seemed, but there was a lifelessness to her eyes that he'd seen before. He would have pitied her, if he had any left to spare.

"Aha, she awakens," the Sannin cooed, leaning in close to the incubator. "Rise and shine, darling."

The girl flinched in the water, trying to swim back and meeting the edge of the tube. The syringes connected to her rattled but she made no move to take them off, too preoccupied with trying to make distance from the monster in front of her.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and asked, "What are you planning to do with this one?"

"That is a secret, Sasuke-Kun," Orochimaru replied, turning to him with a sly smile on his face. "I need you to do me a favor."

Sasuke knew that much, having decided on waiting for him to speak up about it first. "What is it you want from me?" 

A bright, eerie smile appeared on the man's face. "I have to leave for a small amount of time, but I will be releasing the girl shortly. She is a part of something spectacular. Of course, she is a bit wild, so I will require that you fix that for me." His smile widened. "I'm certain you won't mind."

Oh but he did. Looking after Orochimaru's experiments wasn't why he was here, but would the Sannin truly allow him to say no? "No, I don't," Sasuke replied, turning to glance at the girl encased in the incubator. Huh, she had already gone unconscious again.

Sasuke frowned a little, watching as Orochimaru starting walking again, retreating from the room. He followed, hiding his relief in leaving the ever-disturbing incubator room. ~ 

The bastard left with Kabuto fast. The Uchiha was required to enter the incubator room almost daily to check on the girl, per Orochimaru's request.

He did so after hours of training, always right before the sun began to set.

Most of the time she was still unconscious, but twice did he ever see her eyes wide open. She never looked at him, not completely. 

There was a broken distance about her that made him wonder where the man picked her up. Her eyes were an odd, pale purple, though they were nothing similar to that of a Hyuuga's. 

He glanced over her body, noticing major scars along her waist, chest, and arms. Had she been dead when he found her, or what she close to death's door?

A pity, he decided; she would have been better off dead instead of in Orochimaru's clutches.

Only when she closed her eyes again did the man leave her alone to rest.

The process repeated itself for almost two weeks. Sasuke was starting to wonder if the girl was ever going to fully awaken.

On a particular night of inspection, her eyes were open again. This time...they followed him. The eyes watched closely, even as the girl's body barely moved.

He found this annoying more than unnerving, raising his hand to tap on the glass and frighten her. Instead, her hand shot to the glass, pressing her digits as if she were trying to touch his hand.

Sasuke flinched, removing his arm and swiftly turning away. She was awake, but he was sure that her consciousness would pull her under again.

That was what he had settled his thoughts with, refusing to pity her or understand the pain in her eyes.

'You won't get comfort,' he thought with a shake of his head. 'Not from me. Not from anyone.'

He left the incubator room in a hurry.

~

Upon checking on her again, he found that she was once again conscious. He was mildly surprised that she hadn't panicked yet from being encaged in water. The liquid was seemingly made for her; made to breathe, to exist.

It almost seemed like she didn't mind it, though there was always discomfort in her expression.

She did not thin, nor did she gain weight; Sasuke saw her as being stuck in an endless, unsatisfying genjutsu, with no company and no one to set her free.

Her face would brighten upon seeing Sasuke, but he was not there to set her free.

Eventually she seemed to realize this. He noticed this as he watched her expression turn sober during one particular visit. This time she expressed something deeper than boredom or hope, swirling both her gaze and body away from him.

Sasuke left her alone shortly after.

She didn't react with the same brightness the next few times, disappointed in seeing his face every day.

Sasuke could not put his finger on what made her incredibly odd to him. Did she just accept her imprisonment and await something cruel to happen, or was she hoping against hope for freedom?

He couldn't tell and could no longer read her. The girl stopped looking at him. A month in, and he was beginning to become restless with figuring out who or what Orochimaru had left with him.

~

He stopped himself from entering the room, instead placing his hand on one of the doors. Why was it necessary to walk in there anymore?

He had since become numb to the live over horrors in the experimental room. The more he entered the room, however, the more disgusted he felt with himself.

Another two weeks had passed since she stopped responding to him. His mind was restless about the brunette; what was once a faint twitch inside him ended up growing into something close to guilt.

What was it like for a soul to give up? Did she not cry every night? Could she cry while submerged in water?

Perhaps...part of the water that trapped her was tears.

He shook his head and forced the doors open once more, stepping inside. There she was; the only conscious, living thing in the whole room. Upon seeing him, she turned her body again, showing her back to him instead.

The Uchiha sighed, walking only a little closer before deciding to leave the checkup as it was. As he turned, he saw movement on her end and paused. Looking at her completely, he watched as she curled up as much as possible in the tank, wrapping her arms around herself as he head ducked in defeat.

It was his undoing, seeing her in such a defeated state. He turned, approaching the tank with the intent to talk. He then paused and then sighed. "No...she couldn't hear me in that condition," he muttered, watching her.

To his shock, she flinched, twisting half her body in the water. They locked eyes, radiating equal amounts of confusion. She...she could hear him.

~

She whipped back around completely, placing her hands on the glass. He-he was talking to her! But why?

She tilted her head, blinking repeatedly to get a better look at him. Her heart was racing as he continued to look at her longer than normal.

He stepped forward, frowning deeply at her. She shrunk back, hugging her hands to her chest as she diverted her gaze. He was so angry, that stranger. What did she ever do to him?!

When she looked back, he had begun to turn again.

'Why...why, why, why?!' She slammed her fists up against the glass weakly, barely making an echo. He hadn't caught on, intent on leaving her again. She wanted to cry, slamming her fists on the glass again and again and again and-

He turned, tense, in her direction. She ached to be out, to be free, and he was the only one who could give her that freedom. She continued to hit her fists up against the glass, startled with how badly the isolation was hitting her.

This...this wasn't anything new. So why did she want to be free so badly?

'I'm sorry...I can't take this anymore-!'

She slammed her hands on the glass again, finally letting loose a soundless scream that merely swayed the water. Her heart was pumping harder now. He was beating back, demanding that she calm down. But she couldn't, she just couldn't!

'Let me OUT!'

Her breathing became erratic enough that her vision became blurry. And still, she beat the glass against his wishes, so much that her hands turned the water red. When the glass begin to crack, she panicked harder, beating and beating until the weight of the world around her settled in.

Water was escaping. She was escaping. She could hear him now, but her body succumbed to the strange changes around her.

Slowly...steadily...

Her legs could not hold her, and so she caved, barely recognizing the one she called out to for so long. Who...who was he?

She couldn't ask. The world went dark.


	2. The Silence

Sasuke took charge in keeping the girl fed and cleaned. He washed the odd smell the water had given her before dressing her in a nagajuban. Sasuke had searched for a clean futon for her, pushing it to the left side of his room and laying her on it.

The girl slept for three days and when awake, was barely conscious to realize where she was or what was happening to her. He kept a close eye on her between studying and training, helping her to the bathroom and feeding her liquids out of worry that she wouldn't survive long.

It was weird attempting to sleep to another presence in the room. It wasn't that he was cramped; the room was large and mostly empty save for bits of furniture placed about. He wasn't used to sensing anyone's presence that wasn't sickly or intimidating. 

The girl was mostly quiet unless she was having nightmares. Incoherent words fled her mouth as she whined and cried in her sleep.

Sasuke tried not to pity or comfort her, leaving her to her inner demons in the same way he had to deal with his. Still, it was difficult to ignore her. When he wasn't waking up in a bed of sweat, he was waking up to her faint sobs.

It annoyed him to a point to where he wanted to grab her by the shoulders and shake her awake. What made her cry, what made her toss and turn; what was making her tick?

Another two days had passed. The girl didn't look anymore alive than she did when she first escaped. She had a powerful punch, it seemed, given how thick the glass on the incubator was. Sasuke frowned as he stood above her. He finished feeding her liquids but still, it did nothing in putting necessary weight on her body.

Onyx eyes wandered over her frail look, considering for a moment if he needed to end her misery and face Orochimaru when it came to it.

She inhaled sharply, startling him out of his thoughts. He stilled and waited to see if she had stopped breathing or was about to have a panic attack, but the girl continued breathing slow and uneven.

He crouched, hovering over her as he checked for signs of her giving up. She cracked open an eye, looking up at him. She seemed to be aware he was there but made no sound to communicate. Her fingers twitched and then stilled before her eye slid shut. Sasuke waited for a moment before clicking his tongue and standing up.

"Tch...annoying." He turned and leaned up against his bed, watching her as he crossed his arms. It seemed like she wanted to wake up, but gave up halfway in.

This wasn't going to continue and he wasn't going to babysit her for much longer. Once Orochimaru returned, her fate would be sealed, and she would no longer be a hindrance in his life. 

As he slipped in bed and turned his back to her, the thought of Orochimaru killing her unsettled him. 'Yes...she is really annoying.' He had no intentions of getting attached to a girl he barely knew.

~

Her body felt like a mountain. It hurt. Her lungs were heavy and she felt weak. Where was she? 

The materiel below her felt soft and firm, and the blanket wrapped around her was warm. She shuddered, mewling in pain as she tried to open her eyes. The room was mostly dark with few candles lit inside. The shadows danced along the walls, messing with her vision. She took a deep breath and tried to sit up, but her muslces protested her movement.

The girl laid back down when she was halfway up and winced, wheezing and gasping for air. Her body shook in protest as she tried again, whimpering when a sharp pain traveled up her back.

Still, she persisted, using her right arm to perch her upper body on the wall. Her sight was blurry now; the shadows merged and tore apart before her eyes. 

Once she was up, she congratulated herself with a small laugh and a short break to catch her breath. Once the pain in her body eased, she carefully shifted her legs and found that it hurt a little less to move them.

Upon attempting to use the wall to lift her body, her legs screamed in agony, and she caved halfway up the wall. She breathed unevenly, grunting before trying to lift her body up again. 

Her legs caved in halfway, but she tried again, forcing her body to stand and lean up against the wall. The girl laughed weakly, satisfied with her accomplishment as she looked around a little longer.

The air was cool and thick around her, but she chalked it up to her weakened state. Her hands begin to wander, navigating her hands up against the wall as she struggled to stand upright and walk. 

'Right, t-this is good... Just need to..'

Her left leg began to cramp up but she continued to move along the wall, her fingers finding the doorknob. Once she moved to the other side she opened the door, peeking outside. There was no one waiting on either side of the halls except torches that lit up the area.

The girl took a step outside, whimpering when the pain on her body increased. She went to the right, taking one step at a time as she ventured down the endless hall.

She hasn't gone far before her legs had given up. She stumbled and fell onto the ground, gasping in pain as her cheek hit the floor. The girl groaned in pain, shaking as she tried to sit up, but her body was spent.

Her breaths were uneven and heavy, and her body showed no signs of relaxing. 'Dammit...I...I'm so tired...' She began to close her eyes, allowing the abyss of her vision calm her. 

She inhaled sharply when someone wrapped their arms around her body, holding her in a bridal manner. "You annoy me to this extent," someone grunted, carrying her with a lack of concern or grace.

She grunted, struggling to open her eyes to see who it was that had picked her up. It wasn't until she was placed back on the futon that she could open her eyes. The figure had no features she could note, seeing a mere silhouette hover over her instead. "So, you're finally awake."

She frowned a little and nodded, gripping the sheets under her. "Who are you?"

"It isn't important," he replied. "You haven't consumed enough soilds to try and walk around. In sure you remember being in the incubator for so long."

She flinched and scowled at him. "It was hard not to." Her throat felt raw and it took everything now to sound like she was croaking. 

He ignored her anger, sitting down beside her as he grabbed a canteen. "Stop speaking," he stated, slipping his free hand under her neck, lifting her to angle her upper body. "Drink," he demanded, placing the edge of the opened canteen to her lips. She was too tired to fight or refuse, opening her mouth and tilting her head as he started to pour the water.

She drank more than normal, he nodded, exhaling in satisfaction when she emptied the entire container. The girl exhaled, savoring the leftover taste the water left in her mouth. Sasuke lowered her head back down and said, "You seem conscious enough to eat. I trust your system can handle buns and soup." It wasn't a question, though her answer would have been in agreement to his open thoughts. 

Sasuke closed the canteen and stood, pausing when the girl's hand reached out to grab the cloth of his pants. He tugged his leg away and glared at her. "I am not your friend, nor do I want to take care of you. There will be no affection from me, so if I were you...I'd pretend you were back in the incubator where you belong."

He turned away without waiting for a response, leaving the room and closing the door. 

The girl sighed weakly, curling up and holding her hands to her chest. He had avoided making contact with her for two months...of course he wanted nothing to do with her. His rejection didn't hurt so much as it did confirm that she truly was alone.

Again

~

Lavender eyes stared at Sasuke's back as he "slept". In all truthfulness, he was wide awake after tearing himself from yet another series of nightmares. He could feel her eyes on him but said nothing in the hopes that she would eventually sleep.

Half a week had passed since the girl had fully awakened. She was eating solid foods now and just the night before had managed to stand and walk over a hundred feet.

She walked more during the day, breathing heavy but persistent in walking around until Sasuke decided he had had enough of her self-inflicted pain. 

She never protested when he finally had enough or when he forced food down her throat. He still bathed her, clothed her, and took care of her like a child. 

A child was noisier, he decided, eyebrows twitching at the memory of her complete silence. She refused to talk to him, nodding or shaking her head to any question he had. It was true that he never gave her any reason to say something, but her silence was wearing on him.

Perhaps it was due to her being the only one around. Orochimaru and Kabuto often spoke to him, even if briefly. For almost three months, it'd been just her, and she had been silent for all but a few days.

Sasuke clicked his tongue in irritation and turned over, staring down at her. She flinched under his gaze but said nothing. "What is it? Do you need to go to the bathroom?" 

He asked yet another yes or no question that ended with the shake of her head. Sasuke sat up and balled up his hands. "Will you at least answer with your voice? Or did you lose it?"

When she didn't answer, he sighed loudly and swung his legs off the bed, abruptly leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.

She flinched and bit her lip, curling up again. It didn't make much sense for her to speak. What was the point? 'He doesn't really want to talk....why give him the satisfaction?' Of course she wanted to talk to him! But he made it impossible to talk and detached himself, so why should she try to communicate?

She turned her head into the pillow, sighing loudly as she willed sleep to take her. It did, but slowly, and brought no comfort for her troubled mind.

At least in her sleep, however, people talked to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha, its a build-up. I'm evil, you're welcome.
> 
> Also, a nagajuban is like an undergarment for a kimono to keep the kimono clean. It is normally made out of silk or cotton.


	3. Don't Leave

One week in and he broke. Perhaps he could have held on longer if the girl was willing to at least speak to him, but she seemed incapable of doing that.

No amounts of training, studying or sleeping helped him keep his cool. The Uchiha had had enough.

The girl was sitting up and preparing to stand when Sasuke had stormed in, knapsack in tow. She jerked her head up to him in surprise. He didn't look at her as he said, "I'm leaving."

'Leaving?' Was there someone else in the hideout to help her or...?

Fear struck her core but she couldn't budge as she watched him pack up few items. Only when he turned to her and pause did she shake herself of the trance she was in. "L-leaving?"

Her voice was as raw as before and questioning. He smiled at this; a vile, heartless smirk. "Yes, girl, I am leaving. I'm sure my teacher will be here soon." He turned to the door, walking back out. 

Terror ran through her body as she jolted up. "W-wait! You c-can't leave!" Her body ached still but she could still move, keeping her hand on the wall as she trailed behind him.

"I don't believe you were placed as neither my guard, nor I as yours," he retorted, quickening his stride to her dismay. "Go back to bed."

"No! Don't go, p-please!" Panic was overtaking her in a violent manner, wracking her body in shakes as she reached out to him. "Please, I'll t-talk, just don't leave!" 

He didn't respond, so she moved her hand away from the wall to quicken her pace. "Is that what t-this is about? I'll talk, I promise, I'll say whatever you want!" She could barely keep from crying out of fear.

She was afraid of "his" return, afraid of being alone; afraid of dying alone.

She tripped over her nagajuban and fell, looking up at him as he turned to her. She saw his face, his full face for the first time. He was angry, beautiful, handsome, and completely detached from her pain.

He didn't care and she knew he would prove it by pulling away from her. She couldn't hold back tears, trembling as he stared at her with indifference. "Please... Please don't go..." She lowered her head, hiding her shame and desperation. Her pathetic position did nothing to sway him. 

His footsteps receded from her until she could no longer hear him.

She placed her head on the floor and cried as her body shook. What would she do? What could she do? She was lost, weak, and had no one to turn to. She didn't have the strength to pull her body back to the room, allowing her emotions to run her until she cried herself to exhaustion.

~

His fingers raked through her hair idly. It was tangled and in need of a brush. She didn't budge from his touch, too deep in sleep to even know he was there. 

He hasn't meant to spook her...mostly. He was tired of not getting an answer out of her and had only meant to go out to release pent up stress for a while. 

Instead he sent her into a panic and likely caused trauma in the process. 

She whimpered under his touch but didn't come to. Sasuke sighed and raked his black hair, slipping his arms under her body and hugging her frail figure to him. She curled up in his arms as he carried her back to the room.

When he tried to lay her down, her eyes flashed open and she clung to him in an instant. She broke into weak sobs again, bringing him to his knees and holding him tightly. "I'm s-sorry, please don't l-leave!!" 

For Kami's sake, he wasn't trying to give her a case of Stockholm Syndrome! Sasuke awkwardly patted her back and said, "Calm down, girl, I'm not leaving." He felt like an asshole, having left her in this bad a state. Idly, he wondering if she caught him off guard or if she really had strength to her.

She wouldn't let go and cried harder into her chest. "I'll talk more, I-I promise!"

Sasuke grit his teeth, considering the idea of kicking himself in the teeth. "You don't have to." 

He continued to pat her back, verbally rejecting her pleas simply because he knew she had every right to feel and act the way she did to him.

He didn't reject her, he didn't have it in him, so he allowed her to cling onto him until she calmed enough. It wasn't...unpleasant. Her body, though thin, was warm and curvaceous, and molded to his body the closer she clung to him. 

Eventually he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his lap to where she straddled him. He shushed her and rubbed her back gentler, finding a softness in him that he hadn't had in a very long time.

She would not get the same treatment later, but he owed it to her for the time being. He hadn't caught his thoughts or actions until he'd already buried his face in her neck, clinging to her in a terrifyingly similar way to hers. 

Kami, she felt so soft and sounded so broken. 

'This girl is...' "Where did he find you?" He whispered, too quietly for her to hear.

Sasuke didn't know how they made it to the futon, but it was easier for her to drift off to sleep once her head hit the pillow. Her arms were no longer around him, though her head was resting on his arm. Sasuke watched her in silence, fighting the urge to fall asleep as he studied her face.

Traces of tears stained her cheeks and dampened her neck. Sasuke used the sleeve of his shirt to tenderly wipe her neck and face before pulling back. What the hell was he doing? 'This isolation is getting to me,' he thought irritably. 

With her being the only one around, it was easy for him to tell he'd end up getting attached. He tried distancing himself and accepting it when she didn't want to speak, but with no idea of when Orochimaru would return, Sasuke didn't know what he'd do.

He could either abandon her or stay with her. The thought of seeing her unmoving on the ground again unnerved him. He reached over again and pulled her closer. His mind was screaming that he was an idiot while his body craved newfound warmth and affection. The Uchiha groaned softly as he carefully tore his arms away.

Affection would not get him what he desired; only hate. He had to keep his distance from her or he would lose the unending drive necessary to train and hunt his brother down. 

Yet...he couldn't remove himself from the futon. Sasuke watched the girl sleep and felt drowsy himself. He had to move, needed to. He...he wasn't going anywhere it seemed. The longer he contemplated, the more drowsy he became. In no time at all, he was resting beside her.

~

The girl woke up with a start. Upon feeling no pressure beside her, she was afraid that everything that had happened was a mere dream. Her breaths were uneven as she looked about; her eyes had yet to adjust to the dim light in the room.

"Hey"

She whipped her head up to his bed, finding his form slowly taking shape. The candle close to him lit up his features and revealed he was reading a scroll. His expression was indifferent as he spoke. "You're going to give yourself a panic attack. Calm down."

She flinched, preparing to nod before stopping herself. "O-okay," she muttered, gripping the bed's sheets.

Sasuke sighed loudly, giving her the inclination that she'd done something wrong. She watched as he moved the candle to beside the head of his bed before rolling up his scroll. He then got out of bed and knelt beside her, bringing her attention to a bowl sitting beside the futon.

She blinked in confusion as he pulled a lid that sealed the bowl back. A wonderful smell came out of inside that caused her stomach to growl. She didn't blush, already aware that her stomach had been empty for some time. Sasuke sat down and crossed his legs, placing the bowl in his lap before breaking a pair of chopsticks.

She tilted her head only to blink in surprise when he held the bowl under her chin. A pair of chopsticks held delicious smelling ramen to her lips. "W-what-"

"Eat," he instructed, his indifferent expression still prominent. 

She didn't question him again, too hungry to complain as she ate the noodles from the chopsticks. He fed her the whole bowl in silence, though it didn't matter to her since her mouth was full for the most part. When she was finished, Sasuke set the bowl down and stood. She reached for him but stopped her hand, dropping it as she forced her eyes to stare at the ground.

"I'll be back," he announced, immediately grabbing her attention as she looked up at him in surprise. "Do you read?" he questioned, facing towards the door. "I have to...never mind, just tell me if you want a scroll or book to read."

She nodded, unable to help the smile forming on her face. "Please?"

She wasn't sure why, but he flinched at this. "Alright..." He hesitated before turning around to face her. "What is your name?"

The girl smiled weakly and said, "I don't have one."

He flinched again before nodding. "Sasuke. Call me Sasuke. We need to find you a name." He said nothing more, exiting the room and closing the door behind him. The girl smiled softly, tugging the blanket up to her chest as her heart thumped wildly. Maybe it was just the warm food in her stomach but...she felt warmer than she had felt in a long time.

~

"What about Hitomi?"

Sasuke glanced up from his scroll, giving her a deadpan look in response. 

She smiled weakly and said, "Alright, I guess not." She wrote names with a brush and ink that he provided for her. Shortly after he came back, Sasuke suggested she figure out a name so he could stop calling her "Girl".

She's written Mayori, Chizu, Kiyoko, and so on, but none of them seemed appealing to either her nor Sasuke. The missing-nin had gone out of his way to provide her with a list of names he could think of. It surprised her that Sasuke wanted to help her, but she accepted the assistance regardless.

The girl hummed softly as she wrote down a few more names before looking at them in distaste. Sasuke found it hard to focus on his personal reading as he watched her facial expressions. It was amusing even though he wouldn't admit it.

She caught him staring and stared back; her purple eyes boring into his onyx orbs. He turned away and went back to reading. Her eyes were incredibly odd and he still couldn't place where the trait could have come from. 'Lilac...lavender...sweet violet eyes.' He shook his head and buried himself deeper in his scroll. 

Kami, what was wrong with him?

Without thinking about what he was doing, he took his own brush and dipped it in ink, brushing it over an empty scroll he was supposed to use for other purposes. He'd written every word that related to her eyes, unable to get them out of his head. Perhaps if he wrote it down, the beautiful spectacle would finally leave him be.

Sasuke turned to her and raised his scroll. "Er...what of these?" 

She looked up and read what he wrote, wrinkling her nose before saying, "They're pretty cool actually." She smiled and asked, "How'd you come up with them?"

"Never mind that," he said abruptly, tossing the scroll for her to catch it. It fell on her lap just as she moved the container of ink to the side. When putting it down, she went through the list with a frown on her face.

"Huh...they're pretty neat. What made you think of them?" 

"Just pick one," he demanded, turning away from her.

She frowned before looking back down. It was oddly color specific. 'Let's see...' "Hmmm...Rairakku sounds nice. Lilacs are pretty," she mumbled.

"Lilacs, if white, represent youthful innocence. If purple, they represent the first emotions of romance," he explained. 

She visibly brightened upon his explanation and said, "Its a beautiful name. From now on, my name is Rairakku."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow before glancing at her. 'Rairakku, huh...' Out loud he nodded and said, "Alright, Rairakku. Tell me, where did Orochimaru find you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke needs to stop putting people through their paces. @-@ Also Rairakku is just as it sounds.


End file.
